


Wake me up (When the Sunset’s over)

by Atalto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, a lot of extrapolating from the S5 Trailer, so spoilers? I guess?, such a tiny canoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/pseuds/Atalto
Summary: Finally, Allura escapes.Escapes responsibility, escapes war, escapes a sleepless night.Finally, Acxa escapes.Escapes betrayal, escapes her friend’s death, escapes the Empire.It’s a good thing they find each other again.





	Wake me up (When the Sunset’s over)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So,,,,,,, Acxllura anyone?  
> I wrote this after being inspired by a random post I saw on Tumblr, I hope y’all don’t mind?  
> Consider this my attempt at getting back into the swing of writing :D
> 
> Title from Sunset Blvd by MakeOut Monday
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure no one saw you?"

Shaking her head, Allura stepped out of the pod, stepping gently out into the airlock.  
"I'm sure," she replied with a smile as the oxygen levels began to balance themselves, "I made sure to turn off tracking before I left, and-"

  
"The Paladins? What about them?"

  
Laughing that gentle, tinkling laugh that Acxa loved so much, Allura pushed on the door of the airlock, stepping out to face Acxa properly.  
"Most of them are asleep," she assured, moving her hands to scratch at the underside of Acxa's jaw, earning a low growl from the general, "and he who wasn't asleep, instead was deeply focused on beating his high score on the training deck."

  
"That is the Black Paladin, right?"

  
"Correct," Allura said with a nod, as Acxa's hands moved to rest on the material at her hip, "I was concerned I wouldn't be able to get away tonight, but I convinced Coran I needed to make a late-night stop at a local swap moon for supplies."

  
"How incredibly sneaky of you," Acxa replied with a smirk, "one would be easily convinced that you were betraying your precious Voltron, hmm?"

  
"How dare you?" Allura laughed dryly, smile splitting her cheeks. "I would never betray Voltron, you know that."

  
"I know, I know," Acxa said, rolling her eyes and squeezing Allura's hip playfully, "come on, you owe me a whole lot of cuddling."

 

Moving to lace their fingers together, Acxa led her through, deeper into the solo scout ship that she had stolen off Lotor.  
"It's not much," she apologised, leading Allura into a military style bedroom, containing nothing except a perfectly made three-quarter bed and a clear table on the opposite side of the room, "nothing like your room back in the barracks."

  
"I don't think anything could be quite like the penthouse," Allura assured her with another laugh, running to sit heavily on the bed, "but this'll do, for now."  
She patted the bed next to her, lying back against the pillows and stretching out with a deep sigh. "Come sit? I'll give you one of those Altean massages you used to like."

  
"Princess, you tempt me," Acxa joked, rolling her eyes affectionately before crawling to sit between Allura's legs. There was a tickle as Allura playfully walked two fingers up her back, before resting at the clasp of her chest armour. A weight around her chest disappeared, Allura carefully moving the plates away from under her arms and around her ribs, and did the same with her shoulder and waist plates until Acxa was sat in just the undersuit, letting Allura trace gentle, mirrored patterns near her spine.

  
"Quiznak, my love," she heard Allura whisper, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "I could bend gladiator staffs over your shoulders."

  
In response, Acxa chuckled, mouth twisting into a thin line. "Running from both an Empire and your former friends is surprisingly stress inducing."

As Allura's hands lightly appeared on her shoulder, two gentle thumbs began pressing into the area near her shoulder blades, rubbing small but intense circles into the muscles there.  
The effect was nearly instant. Acxa felt herself practically melt into Allura's familiar touch, grunting in occasional pain as the knots in her shoulders smoothed and relaxed. It had been so, so long since she last felt this relaxed, without her shoulders up near her ears and she was loving every quintent of it. The Princess was even giggling softly at the obscene noises she occasionally made, rather than pout and roll her eyes like she did sometimes back at the barracks.

  
Once Allura was finished with her shoulders, her hands gradually slid in parallel lines down her back; they rested on the small of her back before sliding up again, digging in with the heel of her palm and arcing to land a gentle squeeze on her upper arm. She'd then drag her hands back down to the bottom of her back again, and repeat the whole process. The sensation of repeated motion was hypnotic, lulling her eyes shut and for her breathing to even out.

  
"Is this okay?" Allura asked, voice barely a whisper in the white noise of the ship, hands slowly coming to a stop.

  
Acxa turned in the hands that were resting at her waist, locking her arms around Allura's neck to smile with half-lidded eyes. "Perfect, 'Lura," she purred, smiling languidly, "we really should do this more often."

  
Allura smiled that soft, small smile that she saved for only the rarest of occasions, looking up with big, crystal blue eyes that Acxa could, and loved to, easily get lost in. "I'd love to, darling," she said in that same quiet voice, "but I'm afraid our schedules don't match up as much as we'd like."

  
"We could make them," Acxa mused in reply, reaching out to play with a loose strand of hair that hung limply in front of Allura's face, "I'll hang around in quadrants near to Voltron more often, you just sneak away the same way you did tonight-"

  
She was cut off by Allura, gently shaking her head. “There’s only so many times we need to go to a swap moon at the beginning of the sleep cycle.”

  
There wasn’t really much point arguing that.

  
With an annoyed groan, Acxa buried her head in the crook of Allura’s neck, threading her fingers through thick white hair; the smell of her familiar juniberry shampoo invaded her senses, a familiar reassurance compared to the metallic tang of the ship. She felt the hands on her waist slide around, pulling her into a hug as Acxa tossed her legs over to one side, leaning into Allura’s chest.

“Why can’t we just go back?”

  
“Acxa?”

A heavy silence hung in the air, the only noise being the rustle of Acxa moving her head so she could press her forehead into Allura’s cheek.  
“Back to the barracks, you know? Before all of this.”

  
A short chuckle whistled over her hair, Acxa feeling the rumble through Allura’s chest.  
“We always hated the barracks, your platoon treated you _awfully_.”

  
“I’d put up with any amount of petty bullying to love you freely again.”

  
Beneath her, Allura stilled, the gentle sounds of breath catching in her throat, barely audible even to Acxa’s ears.  
“Think about it, Allura,” she continued, hands continuing to play in her hair, “not having to lie to your team, or running from Lotor every other day, or dodge bullets that I’ve fired at you-“

  
She was cut off by one of the hands moving off her her waist, reappearing to rest on her shoulder.  
“You did what you had to do, my love.”

  
“That doesn’t make it right.”  
She sighed, watching her breath flutter through Allura’s hair.  
“What Zarkon, and the entire empire, is doing - it’s wrong, I know that now,” she spat, “and now Zethrid is gone who knows where, Ezor went into talks with that _bastard_ , and Narti? Narti is _dead_ , Allura-“

“I know,” Allura cut in, running a hand through Acxa’s hair, “I know, and I’m sorry.”

  
“Lotor killed her,” she stated simply, “he cut her throat and watched her bleed out on the hanger floor. She trusted him; Lotor offered her acceptance, a place within a society that frowned upon her - upon us - and threw that all back in her face.”

  
“No reason?”

  
“Not that we know.”

  
One of Allura’s hands began to card through her hair again, trailing gentle fingertips across her scalp. “Her death won’t have been in vain, Acxa, we won’t allow it.”

  
Acxa just shrugged, leaning limply against Allura’s chest.

“You know,” Allura whispered softly, other hand beginning to rub small, calming circles into her waist, “you could just come back with me.”

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“I’ll just explain I met you at the swap moon,” she explained, “and that we reached some kind of mutual peace deal-“

  
“No,” Acxa interrupted, “word on the rebel grapevine says he wants something from you, and I don’t think i can face that _traitor_ again.”

  
“That’s understandable,” Allura replied with a hum, and Acxa winced at the saddened tone to her voice, “but if you ever need us, Voltron’s doors will always be open.”

  
“But the Paladins-“

  
“I’ll make them come around, don’t worry.” She winked those pretty blue eyes, smiling once again, and Acxa felt her heart soar. “Now, I believe I was promised cuddles?”

Laughing warmly, Acxa removed her hands from Allura’s hair, moving to cup her face and pull her down into a sweet kiss. Allura’s lips were as soft as they always were, not chapped from cryogenics or training like she thought they would be. She still tasted like Altean fruit, still smelt like juniberries in the Daibazaal rain, and was still as soft as the linens in the royal chambers that she loved so much as her hands trailed up Acxa’s shoulders to rest where her neck met her jaw.

  
“I love you,” she said, breathlessly, as Allura drew back, and ran her thumbs over the glowing markings on her cheeks, “I love you so much.”

  
“And I you,” Allura responded, dragging her up for another kiss on her lips, “we really should do this more often.”

  
“Agreed.” Another kiss, another ghost of breath on her skin. “I can’t believe I went so long without you.”

  
“That’s war,” she said sadly, but placed another kiss on Acxa’s lips anyway, “it divides the best of couples.”

  
“And yet, here we are.” Acxa chuckled against Allura’s lips. “We’ve been through war, and cryogenic freezing, and we’re still together.”

  
“What did you expect?” Allura asked incredulously, pulling back slightly to rest her forehead on Acxa’s, “that I would hate you?”

  
“Let’s just say the rebel grapevine offered some rumours-“

  
“Oh, Acxa,” Allura said with a sad sigh, pressing another kiss onto Acxa’s lips, “I- I hate the empire, I really do, but not-“

  
“And the Blade?”

  
“It was hard to trust them at first,” she replied, slightly hesitantly, “but then they sacrificed so much for us - Ulaz, Antok, Thace, and then everything happened with Keith, I-“ she stopped, taking a deep breath- “I have learned to make the distinction, between Galra, and the Empire.”

  
“And Lotor?”

Humming nonchalantly, Allura ran a thumb down Acxa’s cheek again. “He’s not you. What he did, what he ordered, doesn’t affect my view of you.” Another kiss was softly pressed on her lips, which she pressed back into with a smile. “I could never hate you.”

  
“And that time at the outpost? Where we attacked your team?”

  
Allura chuckled deeply in response. “You looked incredibly attractive in that armour, I must say.”

  
“What’s- What’s that got to do with anything?”

  
Allura shrugged, pressing a kiss onto Acxa’s cheek.  
Grinning, Acxa relaxed into Allura’s hold, letting her eyes flutter shut as she peppered kisses down Allura’s jaw.  
“Our love made it through the barracks, it can survive anything.”

  
“I keep forgetting how much of a rebel you were,” Acxa mused, pausing from the kisses, “the head of the entire Altean-Galra joint army, dating a lowly half-breed foot soldier.”

  
“Scandalous,” Allura replied with a giggle, brilliant grin now covering her face once again, “you were a good soldier though, always are, no one would have suspected you.”

  
“I’m so glad your father never found out.”

  
A dramatic laugh met her as Allura rolled her eyes. “I keep telling you, he would have understood. In fact, he probably would have been thankful he’d found the reason I was so distracted at Company events.”

  
“Too busy looking for my face in the crowd?” Acxa countered, raising an eyebrow, earning a click of a tongue from Allura.

“Something like that.”

“When do you have to go?”  
Shrugging, Allura fumbled in her dress pocket for a datapad, glancing at the time on the display.

  
“Another couple of vargas,” she replied, and Acxa saw the ghost of a frown before she slid down the pillows, until they were both lying horizontally on the bed, “just enough time for those cuddles?”

  
“As if you haven’t had enough already.”

  
Allura shook her head, reaching up to curlna finger around Acxa’s bangs, twisting it around endlessly. “One can never have too many cuddles.”

  
“Whatever you want, Princess,” Acxa said with a smile, looping her arms around Allura’s waist and pulling her in to rest their foreheads together,  
“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes; I started this at 10pm and finished it the following morning, in an equal state of tiredness despite having slept, so, eh.
> 
> Kudos/Comments let them cuddle more often.


End file.
